supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Slasher/Roleplay
Idea By: Skaarsgurd Info A slasher is in the Town of Oppidum and killing every one and Ike's team has to stop him/her from killing anyone before its to late. (Roleplay ends in 3 weeks) RP characters Vallis (night) Odessa (night) Ike (night) The Slasher/Jane (night) Marth (night) Sasuke (night) Naruto (night) The Tao Trio (WolfStar) Photios (Icewish) Melanthios (Icewish) Chaos (Icewish) Mia (Night) Kurat (Night) Junia (Daffodil) Bacchus (Edme) In Oppidum... Sasuke felt like he was being watched.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The Legendary pokemons watched as people were randomly killed. They went down. "What da heck?" said Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Sasuke felt himself being stabbed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) He was frozen deeply to the stab cut the ice. ✰WolfStar✰ Melanthios flew over the town. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "I've never seen something this bad." said Zekrom. "More like you've never seen nothing bad..." muttered Legend. "What did you say about Zekrom big bro?" asked Freeze. "Nothing." repiled Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ He was shocked and decided to land to investigate. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom was super happy to see another Zekrom. He shot a random person with Bolt Strike. "WHAT DA HECK YOU JUST KILLED A GOOD GUY!!!!" yelled Legend. He punched his younger brother super hard. ✰WolfStar✰ Melanthios thought the Zekrom was crazy and fled. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, my younger brothers are idiots." said Legend. "I AM NOT A IDIOT!" exclaimed Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Photios saw Melanthios. "Run," said Melanthios. "The pokemon down there are killing everyone." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ "Wait, there's a slasher killing everyone!" exclaimed Freeze. "Oh yea." said Zekrom. "I toldly forgot about it.". "Let's find the slasher and kill him!" roared Legend. "Yea!" exclaimed Freeze and Zekrom. ✰WolfStar✰ Photios started laughing. "Then lets kill the murderers!" he said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom started to ask everyone if they were the slasher. "What an idiot. They wouldn't tell." muttered Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ The slasher was hiding waiting for the right moment to strik at zekrom. Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Chaos entered the town. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Naruto found Sasuke on the growned bleeding.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) He didn't seemed disturbed at all by all of the violence. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom growled. ✰WolfStar✰ (What happends next?) Chaos leaned back against a wall. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) the slasher stabbed chaos in the stomach.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:30, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Chaos grabbed the slasher by the neck and punched him in the head. The slasher fell to the floor and Chaos pionted his gun dtrait at his head. (Is the slasher a guy or a girl?) http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (girl xD) the slasher kicked the gun out of his hands and stabbed him on the arm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (That's what II though :P I just wasn't sure so I put "he" instead of "she") Chaos punched the slasher in the face. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) the slasher's mask came off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos didn't care and drew a knife. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom shot her with Bolt Strike. (He's level 100 =P) He threw it strait at her head. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:50, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (XD I'm at the 7th gym on white 2 and I still got a Dewott) Legend used Blue Flare and Freeze used Ice Burn. ✰WolfStar✰ She blocked all their attacks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Chaos vanished.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "(BEEP!)" exclaimed Legend. Freeze followed her. ✰WolfStar✰ Jane vanished into the darkness.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep!), were the (beep!) did she go," thought Chaos. He remained out of sight. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC)\ Zekrom hid. ✰WolfStar✰ She stabbed chaos then vanished again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep!)...." thought Chaos. Chaos shot Jan in the hand; his aim seemed off. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Jane was able to be seen again,Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Chaos felt dizzy from blood loss. He fired at Jane. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) His bullet missed her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Chaos didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't kill Valis and he couldn't kill the slasher. What he did next was absolutly insane of him. He sat down against a wall and put his gun away. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Jane ran away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "What the (Beep!)?" though Chaos. Melanthios and Photios put out the fires in the town. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ike found Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want?" asked Chaos, angrily. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "your hurt, follow me"Ike said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos stood up, but didn't follow Ike. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "do you want to die or live"said Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I honestly don't care anymore," Chaos replied. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "well if you dont want to die follow me"Ike said walking away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos followed Ike. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:13, October 14, 2012 (UT C)] They came up to a house.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos waited. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) They walked into the house and Ike treated his wounds.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Chaos woke up. His wounds were treated, but his muscles were horribly sore. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ike gave him some food "you need to eat"he said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos just looked at the food. "I'm not hungry," he said. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, um, bye," he said. He walked out of the house. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Jane saw Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos just ignored her. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 15:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom caught Jane in his claws. But he accdenlty let go. "Idiot and Show Off." muttered Legend and Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos walked away. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "your an idiot"jane said to zekrom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Ain't that the truth," said Chaos. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 20:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Jane walked away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios helped to re-build the twon. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 20:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ike was asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos decided to help the Pokemon, even though he wasn't being paid to do so. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 20:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mia jumped on ike trying to wake him up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) They finished rebuilding the town. A five-year-old girl ran up to them. "Thank you," she said hapily. Chaod smiled, but it was so faint, no one noticed. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ike pushed Mia off him and went for a walk with Marth.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (Another fight or something has to happen) Melanthios said "You are welcome," and flew off. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:36, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Kurat dashed over to Marth and ike then slammed Ike on the growned sinking his teeth in his neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios dove at Kurat. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Kurat pushed Melanthios away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:31, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios shot lightining at it. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Kurat dodged and spit a fire ball at Melanthios.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios was hit an crashed into a house. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:04, October 17, 2012 (UTC) kurat spit another one. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 01:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios stood up and dodged the attack. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Legend dodged and used Dragon Pulse on Kurat. ✰WolfStar✰ He shot more lightning. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Kurat dodged all there attacks and spit 100 fire balls. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 13:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Legend garbbed Kurat. "No fire can harm me. The Reshiram's parnter is the hero of fire. I'm fire-type idiot." he growled. ✰WolfStar✰ Photios lunged at Kurat. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom used Bolt Strike and Freeze used Ice Burn. (Ice burn is fail. Me level 80 white kyurem lost to N because Ice Burn works 2 turns like Bide etc.) ✰WolfStar✰ Melanthios took off into the air. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "you cant kill a devil"Kurat yelled. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 13:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Freeze grabbed at Kurat. "I'm the monster, ya know." he said. ✰WolfStar✰ He watched from the air. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "your no monster"Kurat yelled stabbing his claws into Freeze's neck. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 00:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios dove at Kurat. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Kurat dodged a burned Melanthios with another fire ball. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 00:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Photios attacked Kurat from behind. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Kurat attacked back at Photios. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 01:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Photios was wounded badly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "is that all? wow your pretty weak!"spat Kurat, Marth was laying on the ground not moving. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 01:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios growled and attacked Kurat. Photios was bleeding badly. ``~~ Kurat attacked back at Melanthios.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios didn't seem to be affected by the pain and bit down hard or the Kurat's neck. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 04:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Junia wandered into the twon. She did't know where she was. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fb/Lilligant_BW.gif [[User:Daffodilpetal|'Daffodil']] I ♡ Grass Types 22:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Kurat pushed Melanthios off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios slashed at the Kurat's eyes. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Kurat bit Melanthios in the neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios electrocuted the cat-demon. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Kurat was hurt badly by the attack.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios slashed at its eyes. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Kurat fell on the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios hissed. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend growled and used Dragon Breath on Kurat. ✰WolfStar✰ Melanthios flew over to Photios. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Kurat dodged Legends attack then ran away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:55, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Photios was able to stand up. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 12:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Marth was dead.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Chaos saw Marth's dead body. He didn't say or do anything. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Vallis saw chaos then pulled out his gun.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Shoot me, I dare you," said Chaos, plainly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "okay" said Vallis smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to fire?" said Chaos. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Vallis fired 10 bullets.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos dodged them all. "I'm not impressed," he said, in a cold, mocking voice. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 18:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "i wasn't trying you (beep)"Vallis yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "Then shoot me," taunted Chaos. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "i will"Vallis fired 30 bullets at Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Chaos dodged all of them. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 14:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "i'm impressed" Vallis said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Chaos didn't say anything. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Vallis fired more bullets.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) One of the bullets narrowly missed Chaos' head, but he was able to dodge them. (When are we going to kill the Slasher?) http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Jane watched Vallis and Chaos fight.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:28, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios flew off. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Kurat attacked Melanthios randomly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios slashed at Kurat. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:37, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Kurat attacked back still very weak from his wounds, jane shot a bullet at Vallis.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios dodged. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Vallis was dead, kurat tryed to attack again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Melanthios counterattacked. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Kurat was to weak to get back up and fight, jane shot bullets at Chaos.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Chaos dodged and threw a knife at Jane. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) The knife hit Jane's leg, Kurat was dead from all the blood that was out of his body.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Chaos drew his gun an shot at Jane. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 20:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) the bullets missed, Marth stabbed jane from behind and everything was back to normal -the endSkaarsgurd (talk) 20:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay